An Apocalyptic Cleansing
by Sir Jack
Summary: A dastard group aims to set an apocalypse by releasing a virus throughout the world. Far Ridgefield, an ex-member of the group, believes humanity deserves a second chance and decides to defy the group by attempting to save Japan from the apocalypse. R
1. Introduction and Prolouge

**Official, Full-Length Summary: **

A malicious group aims to set an apocalypse by releasing a virus throughout the world. Far Ridgefield, an ex-member of the group, believes humanity deserves a second chance and decides to defy the group by attempting to save Japan from the apocalypse. If by any means necessary. He must gain the trust of several people and make daring sacrifices. This story is filled with action, cliffhangers, awkward romance, and sexual content. Rated T for use of profanity, and sexual content (not elaborated however). And extreme gore. Obviously.

**An Apocalyptic Cleansing**

**Introduction**

There were always assumptions that one day, terrorists were going to attack the United States by Biological or Chemical means.

In the end, the prediction was half-right. There was a biological and chemical attack on the United States. The thing is, so was every other country. China, Russia, England... you name it. They all were under attack by an apocalyptic disaster.

The 'terrorists' were a group called Project C. It was created and consisted by people with money, connections, and of course scientists of all fields.

Their main goal was to cleanse the Earth of pollution, crimes, over-population, and global warming. For years, they were testing a certain virus found deep within the jungles of Africa. They had altered it in so many ways and tested it for near perfection so it could be used on the world-changing day of June 14th, 2012.

On that fateful night, every highly-populated city in the world had the deadly virus released within. Within days, every continent but Antarctica was 'changing'

--

My name is Far Ridgefield and this is my story of survival. I was an ex-member of Project C and my job was to spread the infection over the city of Osaka. I had bailed out in the end because I just couldn't live with the guilt. People deserved a second chance. But it was too late and the world was already undergoing it's cleansing. Tokyo, Kyoto, and eventually the town I was in.

I was young, jobless, and broke. When I learned that there was an underground group preparing to decimate the planet with a virus, I was interested. My brother, 28 at the time, was a crucial member of Project C. He was how I got in. Within a year, I was offered to release the virus through whichever available city I wanted. And of course, I would pick one of the three major cities in Japan.

After Tokyo and Kyoto were already taken, Osaka was my default option. They were going to fund me with half-a-million dollars. I had a year to go there, settle in, and then receive a package from someone I didn't know. In the package contained a small glass bottle with the labeled word, "Velameen" and another small glass bottle labeled with the word, "Antidote".

**Prologue**

Far's POV

The warm water comforted my muscles throughout my body and made my skin feel fresh. I loved hot showers... but it would be indefinitely scarce quite soon. I stopped my shower, minding the sharp squeak of the tap. Slowly, I gotten out of the bath tub making sure I wouldn't trip from the slippery water. I looked at the hazy mirror and wiped clean it with fingers in order to see my wet face.

Within no time, the warm fog in the bathroom once again made my mirror hazy. I grabbed my semi-stinky towel from the floor and rubbed my every part of me. After I was considerably dry and comfortable, I wiped the mirror with towel until it was pristine and proceeded looked at all my attributes. I examined my shining blue eyes and played with my light-brown hair that looked good with the bathroom's bright light. I wondered if it would really matter soon.

A lot of women here in Osaka tended to smile at me at train stations and mega-malls. And it wasn't just the kind of smile you would get out of politeness, it definitley had to do with 'you're American, you're handsome, come fuck me... please.' I admit, several times, I couldn't resist. These cute little sluts were so irresistible, and they were basically offering themselves to me on a silver platter.

I sighed through my stuffy nose and cranked my neck to look at Bill. Yes, I named it. As every other guy on the planet, at some point, had also done so. Would I really need Bill anymore? Would he be much of a use anymore? Most of the women I preferred were cute Asian girls and unfortunately the kind of 'cute Asian girls' I would stumble across would be extremely dumb. Though I guess you get that a lot when you're nineteen. It isn't exactly an age that you attract intellectual women. In terms of survival, these dumb girls wouldn't be able to live through it. And that is why I thought Bill will be of no use into the future, comically so. There I was again... thinking things of such unimportance.

I left the bathroom, embracing the fresh-like cool air that chilled the surface of my skin. It felt comforting to my humid lungs after breathing so much warm and humidified air.

After putting on clothes, I sat down on the bed and let out a long sigh. The room was silent and I didn't have anything to do. Without thinking much beforehand, I grabbed a heavy metal box under my bed. I had done so with so much haste that I must've pulled a muscle. I half-threw it up onto my bed and could hear metal clashing with metal. It wasn't a pleasant sound to my delicate ears.

I twisted the dial, spelling out the numbered code before it opened with a click. I felt a sense of opening a treasure box as I swung the metal box open. There, in the box, were two guns. I was specially allowed to carry weapons in Japan because I had connections. More like my brother did.

The M1911 and Jericho 941 were sitting still alongside a couple dozen boxes filled with cartridges. It was plenty of ammo but would it be enough? I picked up my M1911 and analyzed every part of it and then placed it back in the box. How many bullets would it shoot before the war would be over?

I closed the box with a loud metallic thud and put it back under the bed. Shortly after, I pulled out another firearm with no more ease than the metal box. The Remington 870 shot gun. It was sure to blow many heads up into the near future and this prospect had me midly excited. It had hundreds of shells ready to be used.

One last weapon. An M16 assault rifle. I didn't bother taking out because I knew I wouldn't use it. It was just something my brother insisted I get. But after doing research on it, it wouldn't do much against the infected.

Picking up those weapons were already enough of a work out. They were heavy as hell to me. I sighed again and dropped myself onto my bed in exhaustion, putting my hands behind my head. I had to choose two people to save. At least two. Two worthy people to be under my care. It was the best I could do now, the only good I could cause.

--

John's POV (One-shot character)

They were all ready to do what they've been planning to do for years. They were devoted to Project C and would not fail it. June 13th was the night. Once it became midnight on a highly-populated city, a member of Project C would release the perfected virus called Velameen. The minutes were passing by slowly and it was almost John Hager's time to change the fate of Miami.

A small smile creaked from John's lips. He was waiting for this day for a long time. As he was driving a large van, he thought of how, at that minute, the world was finally starting to undergo it's cleansing. People in Asia were experiencing it firsthand. "Those bastard Commies'll be gettin' it," he chuckled to himself, almost as if he was mad.

The van was shaking a bit as John was driving through the streets of downtown Miami, but it wasn't because of the road. It was the violence of the 5 infected in the back of the van. John could hear the muffled sounds of screeching, inhumane screaming, roars, and moaning. John banged the steel wall separating him and the infected with his right fist. "Shut the fuck up back there, ya'll gonna drive me fuckin' crazy! We're almost there, then ya'll can do your jobs."

A few more minutes passed and John had reached his checkpoint. He was closing in on a popular night-life strip right by the beach. Stopping Right in the middle, he sighed and smiled to himself again. "My turn," he said as he hit a button that would open the van's back door. The infected 5 quickly fled the van and started running separately, looking at all the potential prey. John closed the back door by hitting the button again and fled the scene as fast as he could.

He reached the Miami airport shortly after and injected himself with the virus. He himself was going to take down the airport. John sat down by other waiting people, smiling to himself. He was feeling weaker by the minute. "This is one hell of a way t'go.


	2. Lust At First Sight

A/N: **Bold** is when people in the story are conversing in English.

Chapter 1 

_Lust At First Sight  
_

Yeah, I knew I had to do something. Whatever that something was, it had to defy Project C. It had to be something good, it had to be something I knew that if I didn't do, I would regret it for the rest of my life. It had to be something smart, important, and significant.

My thoughts fluttered through all sorts of things heroes did. I wasn't cut out for being a hero and the only logical thing I could do was to take the initiative to find someone to save. I could only save maybe two people at the most, based on all the supplies I would have for the oncoming Epidemic.

I had to do something that wouldn't make me believe that the world was about to a god damned, god-forsaken place... completely. And plus I needed to keep my sanity. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. So... saving someone for accompaniment seemed most logical.

Of course I wouldn't pick some random girl off the streets with just looks. She had to be worthy. However cruel I may seem, I would not try and save any male as they would be more likely to survive without my help (forgive me if it sounds like I'm a sexist), they would not really help me "physically" (though do not assume that's what I'm solely seeking), and most of the men in Osaka were insolent assholes.

But where would I start 'searching'? Train station? Fuck no. God knows what kinda filth wreaks there. Mall? I shook my head in slight disgust at the idea. The University of Osaka? I smirked and nodded. Yeah. A school. Where there's education, there's less ungrateful bitches.

The morning dawned beautifully as the first day of June was born. Orange and blue filled the sky, partially covered by the scattered clouds. The fresh morning air made me feel jubilant as I made my way slightly hastily towards my car parked outside my small house.

It was a FT-HS Toyota. A couple years old. Though it was nice, it wasn't the car I wanted. It was gift from my brother and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I backed away onto the road and drove away fast, feeling as if the two weeks left were two hours. I couldn't waste time. I pushed the gas as much as I could, taking the shortcut that would beat morning rush hour.

Music filled my ears as I decided to break the silence. It was Chevelle. A great band. I smiled in excitement and motivation. I was going to choose someone today. I nodded my head several times in sync with the song and raced passed other slowing cars.

Songs continued to play until the 70 km distance was gradually reducing. What seemed like 10 minutes was 45 minutes. Osaka University was only about 10 km longer and when I would get there, I would observe the area for hours. Not in vain... but this would be the weirdest thing I'd never think of doing before Project C.

I had pulled into the guest parking lot of Osaka University quicker than I thought. I could see the students piling into the front entrance. I got out of my car and hit the wet ground with exhilaration, not minding the many, many stares of students. It was the loud stereo of my car that had attracted the crowd. I bent down, almost forgetting to take my car keys out.

I could hear the slight chit chatter of the interested girls and the undoubtedly envious; jealous guys. Was my car that nice? Kids those days....

I leaned on my car and observed the premises, waiting for the packed students to enter the building. I hated crowds. I jammed my hand into my pocket and plied out the small box of cigarettes. I lit myself one and started walking towards the small park next to the university. As I walked towards the nearest bench, the grass crunched beneath me.

I would wait till lunch... when everyone would come out. Feeling like a homeless hobo, I nevertheless gotten into a sleeping position on the bench and puffed the remainder of the cigarette. My eyes fell heavy and the now-small cigarette fell out of my lips onto the ground. The smoke escaped out of my lungs through my opened mouth and it was completely silent now. I would have entered the building, but it would be deemed retarded to randomly enter a class and start observing people.... Sleep was my best option for now.

--

My eyes slowly opened to a blur. I quickly sat and and rubbed my blurry eyes only to open them again to see that the sun was high above my head. "What the fuck?!" I whispered hoarsely to myself. It must've been at least 2:30. I slept way past lunchtime. I looked around the park and there was no one but a female student to my right about 15-20 feet away from me. I didn't take interest at first and continued to rub my eyes again. I leaned back on the bench, placed my arms around it and sighed in disappointment. "God... damn it..." I whispered with difficulty.

Shaking my head, I looked to my right again. My eyes slightly opened up, locked to her. My pair of eyes wouldn't move anywhere else but where that female student was sitting.

She was looking down on large book, circling keywords by the look of it. But it wasn't that she was studying that kept my eyes locked upon her. It was that she was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. It was like god dropped a suitcase full of money right in front of me.

Take action! My head shouted. But I was locked in my position. Maybe because approximately 20 feet away behind her was a guy with punkish-type clothing walking towards her.

It was June and he was wearing a hoodie that looked extremely thick. What the hell was this kid thinking? Seconds later, he jumped over the bench and landed on his ass, sitting right next to her. I could hardly make out what he was saying in Japanese, "Hey, babe. What did I tell you about studying? Hmm? I told you to fucking stop... and here I am looking at you... studying. WHAT did I tell you, huh?!" He smacked the book out of her hands and it pathetically dropped on the ground.

I frowned in slight anger and I could feel myself compelled... but I controlled and continued to watch.

She embarrassingly looked up to him. "I... I'm sorry... I just... father keeps telling me to go to school... and I want to have an education. I need one...." She said to him in a high tone voice. I could BARELY make out what she said.

"You think that's an excuse? You think that I'll forgive you just because you 'want' to have an education? And as for your father, I'll take care of him. I'm tired of all the excuses you've been making for him."

"No! No, please. Please! Don't kill him, please!" she pleaded, "I'll do... anything."

I could see a slight smile emerge from his lips. After a second of mental imaging, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from my bench, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I walked powerfully towards them and frowned furiously. It only took him a few seconds before he noticed that I was approaching him.

"Who are you? Get out of here!" He shouted to me.

"Hey, I'm going to be honest with you. What you said to her displeases my ears to a great extent. I won't tolerate the shit you are feeding to this woman."

I lowered my head a bit and looked at him with my intense face. It was a no-bullshit look I pulled off quite well. The girl looked at me with a shocked and worried face. I could realize how much more beautiful she was from the corner of my eyes. But I would save the gawking for later.

The punk's annoyed face quickly transitioned from an annoyed face into an angry one. He shot up off his bench and stared up at me. He was a little bit shorter than me which made me feel the slight advantage. "Motherfucker, how DARE you speak to me like that? You know who the fuck I am?!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes, still keeping my intense face. "**Listen you Yakuza shit. I don't give a damn if you're the son of low-life, arrogant prick who bosses around you little pussies. To me, the Yakuza is nothing but a little tea gathering compared to my experiences! Now get lost, punk. Or face the consequences."** I spoke in fluent English.

The punk seemed to understand my English and he grunted; screaming in extreme anger. He charged towards me and threw a potentially dangerous punch. However, I had trained in self-defense martial arts 6 months prior and his reckless punch was no match for me. I deflected his punch, grabbed his wrist and twisted it around roughly until I heard a satisfying CRACK! He screamed in monstrous pain.

"**See what I mean? Pussies...**" I continued to hold him steady so I could prepare and deliver a powerful punch, first class.

My fist impacted with his nose and I could hear another satisfying crunch. He was bleeding profusely but I did not care. Dropping him onto grass, I looked to the woman to my right and assured her that, "he is knocked out."

She held her hands to her mouth in slight shock, only putting them down after I beamed a smile at her. "Hello. I'm Far Ridgefield." I said pleasantly. I bent down to pick up her fallen book to return it to her.

She graciously took it back and looked at the punk on the ground. "I... I don't know what to say... Thank you."

"Do not be... I can't let this kind of thing happen within my sight. I was glad to help you."

She played out a small fake smile and gathered her things. "Oh no..."

I continued to stand there, thinking of what to do. It was a bit awkward. "What?"

"My father is busy... I remember... and now that Takaro-san is..." she looked to the punk again, "I don't have a ride..."

"No problem... where do you live?"

She looked down to the ground in obvious embarrassment. "N-...nowhere. Now that Takaro-san...-"

"Please, don't use honorifics for this punk kid. He doesn't deserve it at all. And I am more than willing to provide you a place to stay. Please do not think that my embracing is driven by that of a pervert or pedophile." I held out my right arm towards her and smiled sincerely.

She looked at me with a small hope and happiness. She stood up to take my hand and shake it. "I am Miyuki Fukui." Her hand was soft and luscious. I definitely knew who I was going to pick now.


	3. The Inevitable Truths

**A/N**: I will soon review chapter 1 in hopes of making it look less shabby and more enjoyable to read.

Hello, jackpot. Thanks a lot for the review, I appreciate it ^_^. If you see any errors or something really unrealistic, please do tell. I love constructive criticism.

Thanks everyone for reading! Here is Chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

_The Inevitable Truths_

I still couldn't believe it. It was like fate took a divine interest in screwing with me. I would have to take this slow in order to fully convince her I wasn't some guy with sinister intents.

Beautiful girls would get into some sort of trouble or a highly inconvenient situation, pedophiles would help them, and that would make the dumb victim comfortable around him. This was the case with many girls.

But I was determined to prove I wasn't anything like that. I could sense the reluctance, and hesitation in her eyes as she cautiously walked a couple of steps behind me.

In a matter of a couple of minutes while walking to my car, I had thought of all these possibilities and came out with a logical conclusion.

Either A, she thought since I dealt with her asshole, she had 'owed' me. So she would have to follow me so she could 're-pay' me by engaging in sexual activities with me, against her own will. B, she thought I was hero-like and thought I had that trust-worthy kind of look in my face. C, she was a complete, total, and utter dumb-fuck by blindly playing along by my offer. D, she really thought I was handsome and downright wanted to fuck me. Or E, she would rather stay in a strangers house than the streets.

I knew that the most logical and realistic reason(s) would be A, B, E or B, E. There was definitely more than one reason as to why she accepted my offer.

We walked silently together over the grass as I noticed a few people eying us in interest not more than 10 feet away. They were young students getting out of their cars to get back to school. They had probably come from lunch. They were whispering to each others ears and it was starting to intimidate me beyond my control-level.

In annoyance, I shouted out, "It's rude to point and talk behind people's backs!"

They immediately ceased to do so and scattered away. Miyuki continued to look at the ground. I hesitated but stopped to place my hand gently on her cheek, slightly running it through her hair. She looked up at me, surprised. I didn't know whether to regret it or not but it was a bold move. "Do not worry, Miyuki. I am not trying to seduce you or make you do things you don't want to do. I won't hurt you like that guy over there," I flickered my eyes towards the ass lying on the ground a distant space from us, "I'm only trying to help you." I kept my hand there, looking into her eyes with the most sincerity I could possibly muster up.

Her eyes were slowly growing wider and turning glossy. "Then why did you help me? There has to be a reason. No man would do that purely out of their own heart!" She raised her voice, demanding by the end of her sentence. And just five minutes ago, she seemed calm and grateful.

"You're right, but I helped you truly from my own heart, not my god-damned cock. However, there _is_ an explanation as to _why_ my heart has so suddenly turned good-willed." I laughed, a bit.

"Then tell me the reason."

I eyed the numerous on-lookers around. "Not now, there's too many people eavesdropping. And you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Try me," she demanded, nearly cutting me off.

I laid down my hand from her cheek, which she seemed oblivious to. "When we get to my house."

She scanned the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

I looked to my side where my Toyota was parked not more than three feet away.

She too followed my eyes and looked at my car. He jaw slightly dropped. "That's an FT-HS!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You know your cars."

She looked back at me with a face that looked like she was recalling an old memory. "My older brother. He took a deep liking towards cars and it sort of latched onto me."

I smirked and pressed the unlock button on my car key, my hand in the pocket. A beep filled my ears and I was in the driver's seat before she was. The driver's seat comforted the bones and muscles that had been leaned on while I was sleeping on the uncomfortable bench. I sighed in relief and started the car right when Miyuki had slammed the door.

"I know what you mean," I slammed my own door, "my brother was a porno fanatic back in the day... and... yeeeeeeaaaaahhh...."

I chuckled, driving in reverse out of my parking spot, minding the mild pedestrians still on the street. Out the corner of my left eye, I could see her face. It looked like a I-better-be-careful look, which made me spring another smirk.

After clearing the parking-lot and making my way to the main road, I started to speed off. The rev of the car put a smile on my face as it was exhilarating. I noticed Miyuki grab the arm rest tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Would you slow down?!" She looked a little panicked. I listened accordingly and slowed the car down to normal-speed. I chuckled silently.

"That's not funny!" She blurted out.

She sounded so cute... "Sorry, hehe." I made a turn, leaning forward on the wheel. "My house is about 70-80 km from here."

She nodded, keeping her head facing the window.

I lit a cigarette, keeping one hand on the wheel, flicking my eyes back and forth between the road and the cig. I opened the window quickly and threw out the empty box. I was smoking the last one. It was only a few puffs until I felt my cigarette get swiped from my mouth. I looked to Miyuki with an arched eyebrow. "Ummmm?"

"Well you helped me out... now it's my turn." And she satisfyingly threw the cigarette out of her opening window. As soon as it was out, she closed it again.

I looked away from her and mumbled. "Meh... you're lucky you're hot...." It was barely audible.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just some asshole tailgating me," I lied.

"OK," she said simply. "And you would you please not curse in front of me? Thank you." She smiled.

I laughed half-heatedly. "You've got some nerve, woman. This _is_ my car...."

"Well, I AM your guest. Guests should be treated _properly_." Another satisfying smile.

Cocky bitch! But I was beginning to like her. A lot. Now _this_ was definitely going to be interesting company. Oh, was I glad I knocked that punk out.

"Fair enough," I flashed a grin. "So how old are you?"

I could tell she was having fun. "You're not supposed to ask women their age."

"17?" I guessed.

"No... 21."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding me?! I do not believe it... you look so young!"

Uh-oh. There was a problem here. I preferred older women.

"Thank you for the compliment," she replied, obviously satisfied.

"You're welcome." I scratched my chin nervously. This was a big problem. I wasn't looking into a physical relationship so early on. Bill liked older women more than I did. I looked down to him, briefly, then back onto the road. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Hey, have you eaten lunch?"

Her pleasant face turned the opposite as soon as I asked.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I looked worriedly to her, hoping I didn't mess up. My forehead creased involuntarily.

"No... it's not that, I just... I was supposed to go with Takaro..."

My face slid to disappointment. "I don't get it. You seem as if you hate him, now you look sad that you didn't go with that little asshole to lunch?"

I made another turn on a street, "I really don't get it." I said politely. But as I continued driving, I saw a slutty looking-woman walking along pavement. She wore a glittery red dress that was low both on the chest and thighs. Her high-heeled shoes were extremely tall. I had only seen a glimpse of that random woman and it had given me the answer I needed. It all made sense.

I looked to her bluntly, "Maybe your family owed that gang and that little piece of shit decided to pay it up in return for you. You aren't happy at all. Either that or maybe you knew him in school before and he started hitting on you. He was really nice to you and you liked him. After you guys got together, he started showing his true colors. You aren't happy at all. Maybe he forced you to be with him, threatening you or your family if you didn't. Either way, you aren't happy at all."

I slowed down for a speed bump and I could feel a stare onto me. Her mouth opened, closed, then opened again to say, "Number two.... How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I just have a talent for analyzing situations quite well."

"He basically tricked me... He seemed to care for me. But it was all lies. And I've been struggling for a long time. My sister is a whore, for real. My brother's in that gang, my mother can't handle all of this so and can't hold herself up, ad my father is a drunk in jail and--" She ran out of breath in her rant and stopped after slipping out about her father.

I flicked my head towards her in an instant. "So you had no choice but to stay with that thing?"

Her head bowed slightly and she nodded in slight embarrassment.

I frowned and grunted in slight of anger as I revved the engine as far as I could. I was going over a hundred mph but I couldn't have cared less. I saw my turn on the right, I quickly jolted the car left and braked as I took a deep turn to the right, spinning the wheel fast. The sound of tires screeched loudly and smoke was in it's uprising. The car sped straight forward into the turn. I kept going straight, speeding past many houses. Noticing my house on the left, I did the same procedure except for the left turn. I hastily hit the gate opening button on the remote attached to my car keys.

Not 5 seconds later, I slammed the brakes, changed gears to reverse and drifted my car backwards into my driveway. I hit changed gears to park and immediately opened the door and swiped my car keys out. Slamming the door, I wasted no time to walk through the tire smoke over to Miyuki's side. I opened her door and held out my hand to her as I also did not longer than an hour and a half from then.

My heart beating fast with adrenaline and my lungs breathing in and out at a fast pace, I said in a voice as calm as possible,"Welcome to my home. MY home. A home where you won't have any problems. You won't starve, you won't be pressured to do ANYTHING you don't want to do and you won't have to deal with a motherfucking piece of shit shit like him. A home where you won't have to worry about the infected!"

Oh shit! I let it slip.

"The what?" she said normally, over a face filled with horror and fear.


	4. A Taste Of Terror

A/N: Yeah, women usually don't do that but in Japan, it's considered a walk in the park. Though you'd have to be handsome.

I made this one short for a reason. I promise that the next chapter will be lengthy. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

A Taste of Terror

Solomon POV

The hallways of the facility was filled with the sound of the annoying alarm siren. I licked my lips and held my pistol pointing up, looking around. A scream from behind had me twisting my body towards the origin of the sound. As soon as I did, the test subject was already on his way to me, running barbarically. "Say hello to my little friend." I said as I aimed my pistol to his head and shot twice. I smirked. "I've always wanted to do that..." I mumbled to myself. Seconds following, a few shots from a pump-action shotgun arrived to my attending ears.

I ran to source, taking a right to the empty hallway. Barkley had 'em well. "You bit?" I asked as I came to his side. He shook head, aimed his shot gun to my behind and shot an oncoming infected. He pumped his shot gun lazily and looked back into room filled with dead bodies.

"You?" he asked.

I had a feeling he knew the answer to that. "Yeah... you got the antidote on you. I say, I've only got 10 minutes."

"Here." He tossed an injection tube to me and I caught it, making haste to stick the needle in my arm. Seconds passed as I finished. Tossing it on the floor, I noticed the alarm siren no longer in process. I sighed as I clicked my gun to the safety. "Barkley, know the idiot who did it this time?"

"Yeah, it was forester. I suggest you not let his dumbass monitor 'em any longer."

I nodded. His African-American voice sounded deep and intimidating.

A loud female voice was suddenly being broadcast around the premises, "Those bitten, please report to the main hall."

I tossed my gun onto the floor and leaned on a wall, taking deep breaths. "Two more weeks, man."

Barkley nodded. "Yeah."

I thought of my brother. Just two more weeks and he would have to do something far more important that he's ever done in his life. I wondered how Osaka was treating him... probably nothing compared to what he was about to treat it.

Far POV

Random flashes and visions of Miyuki and I in bed started occurred as she entered the doorstep of my house. I pushed those images away and out of my head forcefully. I followed her slightly after and closed the door as I entered. Miyuki sat on the couch in my living room. "So are you going to tell me what do you mean by infected?" I hesitated but sat by her and faked a smile. "Well here's what I WILL tell you. In two weeks time, the world won't be the same."

Her faced turned to a curio state. She sorta had a stupid look to her face as well. "What?"

I shook my head and said, "No. I won't tell you anymore than that."

She looked to the left, looking a bit nervous. "Well, uh. Where is the restroom?"

I pointed my arm towards the hallway. "In the hallway, the second door on your left."

"Thank you." She headed off to the bathroom.

I looked to her skirt and then quickly looked away. God damn it. Did she have to wear a skirt so short?

After I heard the bathroom door closed, I got up from the couch and got down onto my knees on the carpet floor, looking at the ceiling. "Oh thank you god. Thank you!" I whispered. I hailed and bowed onto the ground. "Thank you..." I hailed once again. Getting up with a large grin, I danced a bit. How lucky was I? What woman at that attractive level would even think about accepting my invitation to my hospitality? I halted and clapped my hands once in thought of what to do.

I heard a flush and a few seconds later, she came out wearing nothing but a black bra and a black thong. My jaw dropped to the ground. _Wow_.

She proceeded towards me and put her arms around me. Bill was a goner at that point. "You've been so generous to me. Now it's my turn to return the gesture..."

My jaw was at the core of Earth by now. "W-w-w... ummm." I stuttered, unable to muster up a response. Her set felt incredibly good against my chest.

Miyuki kept her right arm around my waist and started unbuttoning my white long-sleeved shirt until I was shirtless. Without thinking, I went in for the kiss. She returned it and I felt like I was in heaven. For what felt like many minutes of prolonged kissing, I felt a sharp object jab into my back. I stopped kissing and my eye sight was becoming blurry. "What...?"

Miyuki backed away from me and looked sorry. "I apologize. I'm sorry." She got to her knees and hugged my legs, crying. I grunted and felt my whole body fall to the ground on my right. The force of the fall sent pain all over my right arm and my chest. My eyesight was soon completly blurred and I couldn't feel anything more. I was going to die? I... but I fell to sleep. Everything seemed to shut down...

I woke up feeling completely overwhelmed as if waking up to a hangover. I grunted several times nad got up onto my knees. My eyes were severely blurry. I fully stood up and dropped onto the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I felt an immense wave of unaccountability hit me. I was seeing things more clearly. Across me was Miyuki, sitting fully clothed again. She looked sorry. "W-... what happened earlier?"

She shook her head in distraught, apparently.

"I don't understand what happened? What did you do?" I ran my hand through my hair. I looked out the barred window to see that night was already in play. Looking back to Miyuki, it all came clear. "Why? Why did you knock me out?" I frowned. Then it came to me again. I grinned stupidly. So she liked doing her men when they were asleep. She looked surprised at my grin. "You DID put a condom on right?" I asked, blazing a smile at her.

She arched an eyebrow. But I felt something cold and metal-like to my head. It felt like the barrel of a gun. "**Shut up you stupid sex freak!**"

I felt a rush of surprise and confusing thoughts engulf me. I didn't know who this person was but she sounded like a Japanese woman trying to speak in her broken english. I raised my index finger. "Now that's arguable." I pointed my eyes sharply to Miyuki. "What is this? Why is there a woman pointing a fuckin' gun to my head? Why isn't there some other Yakuza kid pointing a gun to your head as well?" Miyuki looked down and let her hair cover her face.

Silence filled the room for a minute but it was broken by the person holding a gun to my head. "I'm not in the Yakuza. I'm here for one specific thing. Where's the virus?"

My eyes widened.


	5. Substantial but Controversial Offers

A/N: Like I promised, a lengthy chapter! My longest one yet! Please do enjoy. And I promise that the action will come soon ;)

Chapter 4 

Substantial but Controversial Offers

Far POV

6/1/12 Friday, 8:34 pm. 12 days, 3 hours, and 26 minutes until Infection Day.

The gun pointed at my head felt less threatening by each second as I continued to think about the situation. "You can't arrest me, even if you wanted to." I said, simply.

She scoffed. "I'm not here to arrest you. I'm here because I've watched you closely and Project C has determinedly decided to replace you-" she paused, "with me."

Her voice sounded admittedly sexy near the end of her sentence – but why was I think about that at this time?! "So now what? You dispose of me?"I asked.

She laughed a bit. "I wish I could, seeing as you're so pathetic and you probably couldn't even survive a damn second after the infection will be spread out… but since you're brother's with Solomon… you're lucky. Now give me the virus and get the fuck out." She turned to Miyuki, "As for you, you'll get your payment after this asshole gets out of here."

"Payment?" I said quickly. "What payment?"

"I paid her to betray you. It's simple as that; she injected anesthetic into you and then I came along."

I leaned my head on my hand and sighed. I smirked in wonder. "Put the gun down and maybe I'll consider giving you the virus."

I felt the cold metal part of the gun slide down and away from me head. "Make it fast." She said with coldness in her voice.

I got up slowly and looked at her face. "D'ohly shit!"

"What?" She asked. But I took no delay to kick her armed hand to knock the side-arm out. It landed on the couch.

I punched her right in head pretty hard in instinct but I almost regretted it as she dropped to the ground, knocked out. "It's for your own good." I mumbled.

I looked over to Miyuki on her legs, ready to leave it seemed. As she was running towards the door, I chased after her and grabbed her arms. She screamed and struggled. "God damn it woman! It's OK, I forgive you!"

She stopped and looked at me with her eyes a little wide. She was seemingly shocked. Her mouth was opened to say something but it closed. I smiled, still restraining her. "In fact, I liked that you did. You know, you are so special. You are so damned different."

She frowned and licked her lips. "My payment… she was supposed to kill Takaro." She sunk to the ground, slipping beneath my hands. I dropped them to my sides and got onto my knees as well, our faces parallel. "You are a nice person whom bad things have happened to. Don't worry about his death. It will come shortly." I said reassuringly.

She looked up to me with hopeful eyes. "You'll kill him?"

I laughed and smirked. "No. But I assure you. It will come. Not by my hands, but it will come. I know so."

She looked from the ground to my eyes, her hair in her face. She looked a little bit deranged but I weirdly found it so sexy. "How so?" She sounded like a girl that got denied what she want, but was instead was offered and interesting alternative. Hope in her voice… it made me feel so good.

My restraining hands relaxed a bit and the saccharine face of her worrying and a bit crazy had me extremely compelled. I put my hand on her face – as I had once done before – and rubbed it slightly. I was obviously getting carried away. I set my voice to a calm yet sensual tone. "Yes… he will. I can promise you that." I was sort of semi-seducing her, I admit. But she didn't seem to mind. She slowly put her hands on my face as well and I could feel the strong aura of intimacy in the area. "Promise me that this next kiss won't be a kiss of betrayal." I said.

She shook her head dynamically, "I promise." I immediately dived in. In a matter of minutes, my shirt was off and so was she. But I forgot one thing. "Wait… I really have to do this first."

I got up from the carpet floor and walked to towards the unconscious woman that had so recently wanted to kill me. I picked her up with my arms and took her to the basement. I lay her on the cold ground of the desolate basement and locked the door before me. I smiled sinisterly as she wasn't the only being in the basement. I had a few infected locked up so I could release them into society. There five of them, to be specific. That bitch was going to have fun socializing with them, hah.

Arriving back to the hallway, I saw Miyuki's legs for a split second. She was walking to my bedroom. I smirked and clapped my hands together. "It's time to relieve some 'tension'." Walking towards my bedroom, I kept one deep and significant thought in my mind. It was to maybe fall in love in the process. It was like I was looking at heaven for the first time in my life when I saw her lying on my bed with yearning in her face. She was different from the rest. Very, very different. I took no hesitation to indulge myself.

A few hours later, 6/2/12 Saturday, 4:45 am. 11 days, 7 hours, and 15 minutes until Infection Day.

I felt like getting a good sleep was nearly impossible when all I could hear was banging and screaming. It was the woman who had put a gun to my head earlier on. She was becoming a larger nuisance by the minute and I was afraid she would wake up Miyuki so I took the tiring initiative to settle this woman down.

I urged myself to the basement door and banged the door myself with one annoyed fist. "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to sleep here." She continued to bang on the door, and screamed, "Open this door now, asshole!"

I sighed and grabbed the key on the kitchen counter. I unlocked the door and tackled my way in, making sure she wouldn't escape. Once I was in, she was struggling like hell to get past me, scratching, punching, and pushing. But they were all worthless attempts as I continued to walk down the stairs with brute force, forcing her to come down the stairs as well. I grabbed her arms in order to stop her from continuing to assault me. I was fully awake now that pain was the only thing I could feel on my bare, naked chest. "Stop it!" The command of my voice silenced her immediately and she gave this childish look of hate. I let her go with a little hesitation involved but she did end up backing away and staying calm. "You asshole."

I nodded and smirked. "I know." I ran a hand through my rough and knotted hair. "Look. I'm no longer with Project C, but they don't know that yet. What they are doing is wrong and you know it. People deserve a second chance and I'm willing to give it to them. I'm going to try and save a couple of people from a fate they don't deserve. I already have her in my bedroom, nice and safe.

Look I know this is going to be a sudden offer and I know that you aren't happy with earlier but please, lady. Join me. Join me in the rebellion against this foul project. If we work together fast and hard, we could even save Osaka! Hell, we can even convince those assigned to Kyoto and Tokyo to join me. If we could do that, we could save Japan. If we can save Japan, Japan might be able to be the strongest and the best safe-haven for the world. Please consider my offer. I'm serious. We can defeat Project C; it's only a matter of determination." I was definitely rolling the dice with this woman. I just couldn't delay an offer with what little time we had. Even if we had came to a bad start.

The woman scowled at me and said, "My name is Katsuko. Get it in your fuckin' head, asshole. And I'll admit, it sounds good. I love Japan and I would love to see every other damn country burn in hell while Japan remains the dominant power. But that's not going to happen. You know very well that Project C will be able to take down every single freakin' city out there. Osaka has no chance, let alone Japan itself."

But I beamed a crooked smile at her. "But that's where you're wrong. I've a plan. If we can show the Yakuza this virus and convince them to protect the cities of Japan, there'll be a lot less of a probability that Japan will get eaten alive. We just have to convince them and those assigned to Kyoto and Tokyo to join our side. I've considered the police but I know they'd just try to be the heroes and try to warn the whole world. That'll ruin any chance for Japan to survive."

Katsuko contemplated my offer. She thought long and hard, keeping her arms crossed. "What if the Yakuza or those assigned to Tokyo and Kyoto don't agree with our plan to save Japan?"

When I heard her say "our", I smiled. She was in. "Well, I'm positive the Yakuza would not want to die out. And if those assigned to Tokyo and Kyoto both doesn't agree, well then there's only one option to get things going our way." I held out my hand to make it look like a pistol and pretended to shoot it. Blowing my index finger like blowing smoke out of a real pistol, I smiled at Katsuko. She couldn't help but return the smile.

She nodded and bit her lip. "You know I'm surprised you came up with this plan. I thought you were stupid like your brother, no offense."

"None taken, he is. And there's no time for surprises. We've to act now and as quickly as possible. Can you prove to me that you're joining me for real? How would I know that you're not going to leave here and go report me to Solomon?"

She took a few seconds to answer. "Because I won't. I truly want Japan's legacy to thrive."

I nodded and walked back up the stairs. "Wait a second, I'll be right back. Don't go." I grabbed the pistol on the couch and the syringe with the virus in it under the couch. Indeed a masterful place to hide things. I walked down the stairs hitting the safety button on the pistol. I threw it to her and she caught it easily.

"If you are planning to betray me then shoot me right here right now. It'll make it easier for you."

She switched off the safety and cocked the gun. She aimed to the five infected chained up on the wall and shot each of them in the head with pinpoint accuracy. After she finished, I tossed the syringe in the air and shouted, "Velameen!"

She reflexively aimed the gun to the syringe in the middle of the air and shot it. The liquid spilled to the ground. I smirked. "Osaka is no longer in threat of the living dead."

Her face remained calm and emotionless. "I do see one flaw, however. What if the Yakuza fucks us over? What if they somehow got a hold of the virus and want to use it for themselves?"

"What would they gain out of using the virus?" I noted.

She shook her head, "No, they might want to use it to destroy the government."

I laughed and rubbed my forehead. "Katsuko, they know full well that they are nothing without the government. Without the government, the Yakuza wouldn't survive for more than a month. And besides, they don't have to know everything. We can just tell them that only Japan is under attack. All we have to do is show them how a Siafu acts like and how to kill them and then they can do the rest. They're only considered a back up plan to me.

If we can convince those assigned to Kyoto and Tokyo to join us, Japan will be the safest country on the planet. I know what you're thinking. Project C will somehow find other means of infecting the country but by then, the Yakuza will be on full alert and will eliminate any threats in the area. Not only the Yakuza, but the government as well. By the time Project C attempts to attack Japan again, both the Yakuza and government will have full knowledge on how to protect their holy land. If we do this correctly, Japan will be safe."

Katsuko frowned in concentration. "I can see some sense in that." And she smiled to reassure her agreeing with the plan. "So where exactly did the term "Siafu" come from?"

I nodded, "I'll get to that later, let's go upstairs. The stench here is killing me."

She followed me upstairs and into the living room. I slammed the basement door behind me and said, "Be right back, I need to get a shirt on."

"OK," she barely said as I quickly walked to my bedroom. I felt the excitement already. So I was definitely not in this alone!

I grabbed whatever shirt I could find to put over my naked chest and pants to cover my boxers. I realized that Miyuki was still asleep. It was amazing how she didn't awake to the gunshots. I hastily walked back to the living room where Katsuko was sitting.

As I stood there, I studied her tedious face and frowned. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh… nothing, I just can't believe you slept with her."

"With Miyuki? Well yeah there's more to it than betrayal and "payment" going on here. I'm assuming that you saw me fall asleep on that bench, and then you convinced her to sit near me?"

She looked a little awe-struck. "Yes, that… that's a good assumption because that's exactly what happened. I knew you'd wake up to see her and hit on her. That's what Solomon always said. He would always say how much you liked attractive women. So I took my chances. But I didn't expect her boyfriend-"

"-_Ex_-boyfriend." I emphasized the interruption.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I didn't expect her _Ex_-boyfriend to show up. I must say I'm surprised you could handle him so well."

"So you were watching us from a distance?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, yes. From my car. And you know I also never expected her to sleep with you in the end. You must _really_ be a big chick-magnet then… your brother wasn't fucking around."

I bobbed my head from side to side. "I guess. Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry I punched you," my face turned sour in way that seemed both apologetic and regretful. "I had to. You know if you ever want to get even with me then go ahead. Any time any place."

She waved her hand like the whole situation was nothing. "Don't worry; I probably deserved it for being a bitch to you. And besides, it smacked some sense into me." She ended her sentence with a sincere smile.

"Well, I'm still sorry." I dropped myself onto the couch, sitting right next to her. "Oh, and you wanted to know where the term Siafu came from?"

She nodded, "Mmhmm."

I sighed through my nose and explained, "Well … hmm, you see the virus Velameen is an alternation of a mother-virus found in the depths of Central Africa. When Project C found the mother-virus – I forgot the name of it – they spent months trying to alter it. When they finally got the first version of the virus finished, they tested it on a small village somewhere in Kenya.

The virus spread very quickly to the very last person. And it killed everyone. Including the infected themselves. It turns out that the first version of Velameen had started to consume the person it had infected at an alarming rate. Project C wanted those infected to last as long as possible so that humanity would have absolutely no chance of resurfacing so easily.

Well anyways – sorry, I'm getting off topic – the point is one of the scientists witnessing the massacre they were setting upon that village had continuously heard many of the villagers cry out, 'Siafu! Siafu!' In Kenya, Siafu is the nickname given to a breed of notorious and brutal ants that swarm up and consume everything in their path. Thus, hence the name Siafu for those infected. The living dead literally swarm up and consume every human in or out of their path."

With her eyebrows slightly raised, Katsuko was quite interested in the story. "Wow… how do you know all of this?"

"Well my brother was there. He was given the job of making sure that none of the Siafus would escape from the village. The scientists told him and several other people and then he and the others started using it profusely. It sounded more 'friendly' than the 'infected' or the 'living dead'."

Before she could say or do anything else, I randomly asked, "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Her mouth opened to instinctively respond. This time her eyebrows were raised as far as they could. "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"No, it's merely curiosity."

"Then I'm not going to answer that question," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

I chuckled slightly. "I'm beginning to think you're a pessimistic woman. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm beginning to think that your friend down there is morbidly rambunctious! And no, I don't have a boyfriend. It's the end of the fucking world, why would I want an inconsiderate, insensitive, cynical boyfriend at this time?"

I exploded out laughing. "It looks as though you know Bill like a good friend. And you had pristinely defined and visualized the reality of having an opposite sex mate at this time. Good job."

"Who's Bill?" She thought for a moment and then it came to her. She showed a scornful face in utter disgust. I couldn't blame her. "What's next? Did you name your nuts Bob and Joe?"

I smirked arrogantly. "Well that's a story for another time." She was a funny gal indeed.

Katsuko stood from her seat and showed a semi-amused face. "Well, I gotta go. The quicker the better. Do you have the address of the person assigned to Kyoto?"

I stood up as well. "Yeah, let me write it down. Wait a second." I scattered through the area trying to find a piece of paper and a pen. A minute later, I was hastily writing down the address in the little light I was getting. After I had finished writing it down and giving it to her, I mentioned, "His name's Matsudo Naritomo, 27 years old and living alone."

Something compelled to look at her set so it had me suddenly saying, "Should be reeeally easy to convince this guy, hehehe."

"What the hell does that mean?" Katsuko asked.

But I was far beyond the point of self-recognition and light years past the point of return. I threw myself at her and started kissing her. Her first reaction was to push me away, to try and stop my unstoppable actions. But she finally gave in and kissed along. Oh, I felt like the sex god at that moment. When I finished, she immediately pushed me back. I couldn't help but continue smiling like a child getting away with stealing that pack of gum from the local store.

"I'm sorry. It just hit me." I embarrassingly said. She approached and slapped me hard on my face. My left hand quickly attended to the point of impact and slowly rubbed it. "I admit, I deserved that. Big time."

"Your cell-phone number?" she asked emotionless as she stuck the paper with Matsudo's address in my face. I snatched it out of her hand and wrote my number sloppily. I slid the paper under her shirt and in her bra. I could feel her soft breast, and I could also feel another slap to my face. "Fuck, woman! The world's coming to an end and you don't want to have any fun at all? Face it, Katsuko. I'll be the only man alive during the oncoming apocalypse. Unless you want to fuck some scared high-school kid that'd be shitting his pants during the whole situation. Or some filthy Yakuza guy?!"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "That's right! There'll be no one better than you. You're absolutely right. But the problem is my standards for a man would exceed that of you by a long-ass shot. You've already some whore in your bedroom right now!" She yelled. "And that's why I'm sad because there's no better guy than you. But you're nothing. That's… the issue."

"It's my fault. I'm a fucking lecher. I'm obsessed with extremely attractive women and I am just as obsessed if not more with sex. I'm constantly trying to control myself."

She opened the front door and slammed it behind her. "Perverted asshole!" I heard a muffled-shout through my front-door. I had to agree. In anger at how I lashed out, I grunted and brutally punched the wall nearest me. The pain to my knuckles made me feel better and in my opinion, it was a much better solution than to cut myself.

As soon as I heard my bed creak, I knew Miyuki was up. Sighing, I slapped myself halfheartedly in order to bring the reality back to me. That was that. I wasn't a sex god. I only had Miyuki and I was lucky enough to have her. I walked through the carpet and towards the kitchen, feeling pathetic. I leaned on the kitchen counter with my left hand and dug my other hand in my face. "Oh, God help me. Help me with this problem…" I mumbled to myself.

But before I could continue with my self-pity, my eyes felt an extreme discomfort as the lights had apparently been turned on. Miyuki was standing in the hallway, obviously just woken-up. "Hey, is everything alright? I heard yelling." She asked in her grumbled morning-voice.

I sniffed in some air and shook my head. "No, babe. That was the T.V., everything's alright." I walked to her slowly and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Good morning," and then I spanked her ass playfully. She laughed and kissed my neck multiple times. "You were amazing last night."

I guffawed at her compliment almost immediately. I rocked her a little bit from side to side and nibbled on her right ear. "Likewise, sweetie. Likewise. You were the best I've ever had. I'm not kidding." I semi-whispered.

She giggled and started rubbing my back in extreme affection for me. But on the inside, I couldn't help but feel a gush of guilt through me. My heart felt like it was twisting inside out. I wanted to hit myself. I felt like I didn't even deserve to hug Miyuki like this.

I heard the engine of a car start and drive away. It had to be Katsuko. "Would you like me to make some breakfast for you?" I asked her, ignoring Katsuko.

She thought for a second, still rocking me. "OK."

"Eggs and bacon sound good to you?" I continued.

She nodded once again. "Sure."

I kissed her on her lips one more time and then let her go in order to get to my cooking. Quickly taking out a frying pan, I noticed that she had turned on the T.V. "Hey, Far, I'm gonna turn it to the news."

"Be more than obligated to." I smiled.

New voices filled the room as I place the pan on the stove and turned on the heater. I was listening in as I cracked a couple of eggs and spilled them onto pan. I heard the words of a female reporter, "-and so we have word on the tragic case of the five missing civilians in Tokyo first reported on May of 2011. Ricardo Gonzalez is on trial of the kidnapping and murder of Munakata Ryuujirô Masasuke, Shiba Noriyo, Hori Kinshichirô Tadatsune, Ashikaga Kinrokurô Hikoyasu, and Kiyooka Yasuyo."

I dropped my spatula in shock. The female reporter stopped talking and it was the male reporter now speaking, "Yes, apparently the police entered his home to find five kidnapped victims each with a bullet in their heads. All bodies turned out to be severely decomposed which gives the indication that they were not killed recently."

I walked to the T.V with excitement as this was very good news for me. A video footage was shown where Ricardo was being pulled by the police through a crowd of reporters. I could hear Ricardo shouting to the camera, "Killed before got here. They know nothing. Vel is hidden, antidote too." But he couldn't say anymore as he had been shoved into the back of the police car.

"It's so sad that he killed those people. They were just innocent civilians," Miyuki said distraughtly.

I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and muted the news. Miyuki looked to me curiously. I tried my best to keep my grin. We wouldn't have to worry about Tokyo anymore. "Hold on, let me get the breakfast done. I muted the news for a reason. Just give me a second. I took out a new spatula from the drawer as the one on the floor was surely dirty. I flipped the frying eggs onto a plate and hastily grabbed the bacon in the fridge. I slapped them onto the frying pan and ran back to Miyuki, sitting next to her. Sighing like I was releasing smoke from a cigarette, I looked at Miyuki a little worriedly.

"Would you want your father to die?" I asked seemingly randomly.

"No?! Of course not." Her face transitioned into a hybrid of weirdness and curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have any siblings?" I continued. There was a slight pause as she was trying to figure out why I was even asking these random questions, I could guess.

"I have a half-brother but we aren't really close at all." She remained frowning.

"Would you want him to die?" I asked. The situation was getting more awkward by the minute to her. "Oh wait, I need to flip the bacon." I ran to the frying pan and flipped the bacon to its other side with my spatula. I returned to Miyuki in haste, awaiting her answer.

"No! And I wouldn't want my mother to die as well. What are with these questions?"

I sighed in slight nervousness. "Where's your father?"

"Out of town. He's in China for something."

"When's he coming back?"

"Not for another few weeks. I would say early July."

"Is it possible to ask him to come home early?"

"No, why do you even care?"

"It's something… I'll tell you later. For now, can you please answer my questions? Trust me, it's important."

She reluctantly nodded. "My dad is busy. He can't come back until the actual projected time. No early leave at all whatsoever, and I wouldn't doubt a delay. He often leaves me to take care of my half-brother while he and his colleagues would go around and fuck women, I presume."

I nodded slightly, taking in the information. "What's your father's name?"

"Akimoto Misagi."

I smiled. "Akimoto Miyuki. Very beautiful name. What about your mother? Where is she?"

She looked a bit thoughtful. "I'm… my mother left me when I was only an infant. I've never heard from her since. My father told me her name was Akimoto Yasume."

I nodded once again. "And your half-brother? His name?"

"His name is simply Rin. It used to be John but he hated that name. My father knocked up this British woman when I was five or six. Rin visits her sometimes but other than that, I don't even care to talk to her." She mumbled in slight frustration near the end of sentence.

"So you say that your father got this British lady when you were five or six… so that means he must be…"

"Yes, he's 15. He's a mix of British and Japanese."

"I see… Where does he study?" I asked with intent curiosity.

"Some high school… I believe its named Osaka Mihara High school. Not so sure though. Like I said, we're not close."

"I can see that." I noticed outside the window a beautiful sunrise. And I also noticed the bacon being finished. "Wait a second, the bacon's done." I ran to the frying pan and quickly turned off the stove. I flipped the bacon strips on top of the eggs and grabbed the salt. "Want any salt?"

"Sure, but just a little."

I sprinkled a little salt and carefully walked from the kitchen to the living room. "Here," I held out the delicious plate to Miyuki. "Oh, fuck. Wait, I forgot the fork. Be right back." This time, I sprinted to get the fork. Sprinted back and held it out for her to grab it.

She laughed a bit and dug herself into the breakfast. "Mmmm, this is _so_ good. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My best-friend. She's really good at cooking so she taught me a thing or to." I smiled and sat next to her, observing her eat. Jesus, everything she did was sexy. Even eating.

She swallowed a piece of bacon and egg, cleared her mouth and began to ask, "So could you tell me why you're interrogating me or something?"

I rubbed my chin a bit nervously and sighed. "Remember when I said that in two weeks time, the world would never be the same again?"

"Yeah?" Her interest began to significantly increase.

"Well… I mean an apocalypse."

Miyuki shook her head. "What does that mean? What's an apocalypse?" She gobbled another bacon strip.

I struggled to find words to describe it without causing a panic or to make it seem like a joke. "It means the world will be nearing an end. Civilization as we know it will never be the same again," I looked away from her eyes to ignore whatever reaction she was having, "Billions of people will be killed." I sighed in grief.

Miyuki started to look a little surprised. She opened her mouth to try and find words but she lost them as she went silent. Finally I heard a response, "I don't believe that. That's impossible! Are you talking about an oncoming nuclear war or something?"

"No, but something just as bad or even worse…"

"I won't believe it until I see proof."

"Really? Then I hope you have a strong stomach…"

"For what?" she asked, looking utterly confused.

I stood up. "Come, follow me."

She set down her remaining breakfast on the coffee table and stood with me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I guided her to the basement. On the way down the stairs, I gulped, hoping she wouldn't take it in the worst way possible.

When we got off the stairs, Miyuki observed the area frantically. "What the fuck is this?!"She asked. The five, recently eliminated, infected chained up to the wall and with Hannibal Lector-like muzzles on them continued to smell like an abandoned morgue.

"Are those… people? Are they dead?!" She shouted a question towards me.

"No, they _were_ people. They were infected with a virus. The virus causes people to die but wake up again and feed on people's flesh."

But at that point, it was pointless to continue explaining. She barfed on the floor and I jumped to avoid it. "Aww, fuck." I moaned. She ran back up the stairs, tripping a bit along the way. I followed, jumping over the pile of vomit. "Wait! Miyuki, wait. There's an explanation." The worst reaction I would expect really did happen and I completely regretted ever showing her.

She was in the living room, apparently looking shocked. She noticed me approaching her and backed away a bit. "Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled in apparent horror.

I stopped on my tracks, backing up a bit. "I can explain, Miyuki. There's a reason behind this. I didn't kill them, believe me."

Her widened eyes turned to look back in the basement. Within seconds, she fell to the ground, fainted. I skidded to her side and shook her a bit. "Miyuki!" But it was useless. She was a goner.

Sighing, I walked to the basement door and slammed it shut. What was I going to do now? I got a paper towel and ripped a piece off, walking back to Miyuki. I wiped her mouth clean of the little traces of vomit on lips. Dropping the paper towel on the ground, I sat onto my recliner, feeling completely exhausted. My heart was pumping fast as I was still nervous. I looked down to Miyuki again and jumped off my recliner to pick her up. I walked through the hallway in order to place her on my Queen-sized bed.

After making sure she was in a comfortable position, I walked back to the living room and slumped back onto my recliner. I wanted to smack myself for what I just did. It caused more damage than anything. That was far from being informative. I sighed deeply and pulled out my cigarette and light out of my day-old jeans I was wearing. As soon as I took my first puff, I felt much better. I looked at the T.V, watching the muted news but not really paying attention. "God damn it, Miyuki. What the hell am I going to do with you?" I asked myself aloud. I rocked myself on the recliner and sighed once again.

Rin POV

6/4/12 Monday, 6:20 pm. 9 days, 5 hours and 40 minutes until Infection Day.

The sound of the teacher talking sounded like, 'blah, blah, fucking blah'. I didn't even know how I got through the whole day without standing up and telling the teacher to shut the fuck up. I didn't care about the history of fucking Japan. Why the hell did I have to be here? My father, that's why. The man keeps telling me it's an obligation. Something about keeping the family's face'. Fuck face, man. Fuck it.

My thoughts were suddenly distracted when some fucker had thrown a piece of paper at my head when the teacher wasn't looking. I ignored it the first time. But another one came. And another. And then another one. I finally jerked my whole body to see what asshole had done it this time. Everyone behind me looked innocent and looked as though nothing had happened.

The teacher yelled, "Rin! Pay attention! That's the third time I caught you doing that this class!" The teacher looked completely infuriated when I looked back at her. I knew that trying to tell her the situation with the crumpled paper being thrown at me would only be known as a 'lame excuse'. I nodded with difficulty. Those fucking assholes!

I stuck my hand into my black hair and pulled it as I was feeling miserable. To my left, my neighbor Nakatomi Yuki was giving me the kind of I'm-so-sorry-my-boyfriend-and-his-friends-are-studpid-fucking-assholes look. Which I sort of appreciated, but I didn't like her like that. She was a skank and I knew she only liked me because of me being half-British. That's what these bitches always think. If you're British or American, all they think about is money, money, money! Or bigger penis in some cases. I arched an eyebrow and Yuki and looked away.

A sharp pain seared in the lower left part of my head. Some motherfucker had thrown a ball-point pen at my head. And it hurt like hell. I stood up from my seat in distraught and banged my desk with an angry fist. "What the FUCK! Stop throwing shit at me! It's annoying the hell outa me!" I yelled to the back of the classroom.

But before the teacher could say anything in response to my outburst, the school bell finally rung and I was out of there before anyone even though I sat in the middle of the classroom. I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here. Yuki was on my tail, trying to stop me. "Wait! Wait a second, Rin!"

I ignored her relentlessly and continued at a fast pace towards the parking lot. I realized she had given up calling my name because it had suddenly started to heavily rain. "Shit!" I said to myself. By the time I would get to my car, I'd be soaked in water. As if my day couldn't get any fucking worse.

I heard my name being called again out of no where and it turned out to be Yuki again. She had caught up to me, now only a few feet from my side. "Rin. I thought you might need this. It's a spare." Yuki held out a yellow umbrella for me to take. The whole concept of the situation I was in right now had hit me pretty hard. On one hand, I really needed the umbrella big-time. On the other hand, yellow sucked ass and I really didn't like to accept help from skanks. I guess I was in a 51/49 situation where 51% was the fact that I really needed the umbrella.

I snatched it from her generous hand and clicked the little button in order for it to be operational and used in the rain. "Thank you, Yuki. You are very generous." I lied through my teeth, letting my tongue take the wrong path as I had let it done many times in the past.

She smiled jubilantly, nodding. "It's not a problem, Rin," she paused to think, "umm, could you come to this party I'm going to this Saturday? They said we could invite guests so I would really like to invite you." She started to look a bit shy and blushful.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't make it. I apologize, Yuki. I've got plans on that day with my family." Another fib was unconstrained once again.

She nodded disappointedly and I could notice her head fall slightly. I had almost pitied her for that split-second. "It's OK. I understand."

I could hear indistinct chatter of a group of guys. It was indefinitely Michio and his little followers. I noticed that Yuki has also heard. She looked slightly frantic. "Erm, I'll see you later, Rin. Have a nice day!" She ran off without another word. I raised an eyebrow.

I took a look at the class room doors behind me and smirked almost maliciously, glad not to have to see those doors for another day. "See ya' later, fuckers." I whispered to myself. I turned back towards the parking lot and proceeded into the rain towards my car.

The droplets of rain meeting with my umbrella sounded very pleasant and relaxing up until I could hear the shouts and calls from Michio. I was only about 10 feet away from my car when they had me turning to face them. "What is it?" I raised my tone so they could hear through the rain.

"Hey, dick-wod! I heard you were hittin' on my girl. That fucking true?" Michio stated. I could hear very clearly.

"I was under the impression that _you_ were the dick-wod," I rubbed the lower left of my head. "And does it look like I'd hit on a skank?"

Michio jolted forward in attempt to attack me but he was stopped by his insignificant subordinates. "It's not worth it! It isn't the time or place. And think of what your father would say if he found out we were beating up some little kid!" The one closest to him said. He continued to struggle mildly but finally reasoned with the excuse not to beat me up. He shot me a nasty look which I disregarded easily.

I turned around uncaringly and opened the trunk of my Aston Martin Vantage GT2. Stiffing my bag in my trunk, I couldn't help but hear shock and surprise from the group behind me.

"Holy shit!" I heard. Or, "No fucking way that's his car!"

I closed the trunk and turned my head back to the group, still holding my yellow umbrella. "Yes. It's my car." I simply said.

Michio sneered and spat towards me, but the saliva came nowhere near me. There was a slight silence in which only the rain broke. "I hate to admit it, but that's quite an impressive car. How the hell did you learn to drive at 15, let alone acquire that car?!"

"I have a few friends in Britain that helped me out wit the driving part…," I smirked at their sudden interest, "but I won't tell you how I got this car."

Michio scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like I give a damn. Listen, bitch. If you've got any balls down there – which I doubt – you'll meet me up at Kitamikadocho, Saturday 8pm sharp for a drift race. Don't know where it is, look it up. Bring a partner. This'll be a team race. There will be twenty racers there including you and your partner. Two racers make one team. Find one and make sure you or him don't pussy out of the difrt race."

I contemplated the offer. "Well, what's in it for me? Surely you don't expect me to partake in a dangerous and risky race just for the fun of it?" I asked.

Michio paused for a bit to think. "Well if you win, we'll never bust your nuts again, and in fact, if you win, there'll be a lot of bitches on their knees, hugging your feet. And we're talking really, really hot bitches. Not to mention my car. If you win, you can also have that too."

I really didn't give a damn about the girls. I just wanted to stop the shit they were pulling against me in a less-violent way. "Sounds good. And what if I lose?"

"Well… then we're gonna fuck your pretty sister of yours." The group started grinning and chuckling stupidly. "Yeah, she is one fine piece of ass." I could hear another one of his subordinates saying. They all suddenly looked eager for me to lose. "And we'll take that nice Aston Martin of yours. We'll continue fuckin' with you and beating your ass to the ground." Michio finished.

I laughed a little bit, sounding admittedly psychotic. "Fair enough. But there are a couple of things you should know. One, I could fucking care less if you all raped her. She's only my half-sister and I feel nothing towards her. Second, her boyfriend's the son of a Yakuza, high-ranking member. So good luck with that."

Michio rolled his eyes. "Like we fuckin' care. We can fuck her and keep her mouth shut. One more thing. If we both lose to other racers, things will just be the same. Like nothing ever happened."

I nodded. "Sure." I turned my back on the group and headed to the driver's seat, opening it with no haste. The rain continued to pour.

"Wait! Another thing." Michio yelled.

I turned my head once again, waiting for what he had to say.

"I'll call you on Saturday to see if you're ready," he clenched his hands into fists, "If I ever see you on the streets at random, I will fuck you up. I will beat you down very, very badly. In fact you're lucky we're on school premises. Otherwise you'd be on the ground, begging for mercy." A sinister smirk formed from Michio's lips after he finished his sentence.

My face remained calm, uncaring, and emotionless. I closed the driver's seat door and slowly walked back to the trunk of my car. After opening it, I set my eyes upon the collection of katana swords I had. All were battle-ready. I picked one out of the stash, unsheathed it, and turned to Michio and his group. I held my sword lazily, letting the tip of the blade lean on the hard concrete. Cold words emitted from my slightly intimidated mouth. "Oh you will, will you? You'll beat me up very, very badly. You'll have me begging for mercy?" I raised my katana slightly, indicating that I was a little close to threatening him.

The group backed up a step or two, clearly understanding the full volume of my slight but powerful threat. "Fuck! I didn't know he trained with katana swords?!" I could sense the panic in what one of Michio's subordinates had just said.

"Chh!" Michio scoffed. "I doubt that katana is even real. He probably has the skill-level of an otaku nerd!" He laughed, and his little gang laughed along with him.

They ceased to continue mocking me when I raised my katana a little higher once again. "Why don't you come over here and prove that?" I smiled maliciously.

Silence was amongst us again. Michio displayed an arrogant face of annoyance. "Whatever! Fuck you. See you on Saturday, bitch!" And with that, he and his group had turned their backs upon me in fear and walked away from the scene. The farther they continued walking, the less I could hear of their indistinct chatter.

After they were completely out of sight and inaudible, I kissed the wet blade in extreme admiration. Cars and katana swords were my sex and drugs. I sheathed my katana and carefully place it back amongst my collection of katana swords. I closed the trunk a little enthusiastically, very happy that I had just won a quarrel with more than ten people. I was very satisfied, to the point where I couldn't keep a straight face anymore. Opening my car door, I immediately set my task to finding a 'partner'. I hoped I wouldn't have a hard time.

The sound of my Aston Martin starting up and the flow of the engine were like music to my ears. I cautiously drove my way out of the near-empty parking lot, turning on the windshield wipers. I plied out my cell-phone from my pocket and dialed Miyuki's cell-phone number. I let it ring a couple times whilst navigating my way through the heavy rain and towards the direction of my house, which was 20km away.

"Hello?" I heard Miyuki's voice.

"Yeah, Miyuki. I need to talk to Takaro about something. You got his cell?"

There was a slight pause to which I had momentarily thought that the call had been dropped. "Uhh, well, Rin, I'm sorry but Takaro is no longer my boy friend." I heard a male's voice in the background. Something along the lines of 'Who is it?'

"What do you mean he's no longer your boyfriend, I thought you had owed him?" I asked, stepping on the brakes at a red light.

"I did, but someone's here to fix that. And I'm in love with him. Why is it do you need to talk to Takaro?"

I sighed. "Well this new guy you're supposedly in love with should better watch out because the Yakuza doesn't take too kindly to those who take their women."

"Don't think I'm like the property of the Yakuza! And the man I'm in love with is named **Far**. Not 'new guy'. We both are fine and it will stay that way. The Yakuza won't bother us at all for a very specific reason. So why did you want to talk to Takaro?"

I considered asking her _why_ or _how_ the Yakuza would leave them alone, if that was even possible, but I knew it'd be pointless to even try asking. Miyuki was definitely known for being stubborn and that was an attribute from her that I despised. "I've got an issue. There's a drift race coming up and I need a partner. I'm thinking he might be interested?"

"No… I'm sorry, but I don't have his number. Wait, wait, Far wants to talk to you," a couple seconds passed and then a male's voice was heard, which I presumed was this Far she was talking about. "**Hey, Rin. Can you understand me?**"I was a little taken aback at his English. He must've been American.I transitioned from Japanese to English, "**Yeah, I understand you fine. So you're Far? Good luck, mate.**"

Far laughed. "**Thank you. I presume I'm going to need it. So anyways, I heard you're in need of a partner in your upcoming drift race?**"

I paused a bit, revving the engine of my Aston Martin at the green light. "**Why, yes. I am… are you any good?**"

"**Yeah. I've been drifting for a long while. I have an FT-HS.**"

That alone had me convinced. His car was definitely going to make the cut. And if his performance was as good as he claimed, so would that. "**Would you like to be my partner, then?**" I asked in slight excitement. I was glad that finding a partner would be so easy.

"**Hell yeah, I'd love to!**" I could barely hear the mild protests coming from Miyuki. This race was going to be very, very interesting. I've never seen an American drift race before, and especially on my team. Very, very interesting indeed.


End file.
